


Engel zum Frühstück

by Mooskuchen



Series: Aodhan/Illium Oneshots [3]
Category: Guild Hunter - Nalini Singh
Genre: Aodhan is a tease, Fluff, Illium is his exception, Illium loves him, Illium loves it, M/M, Morning After, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, touch-averse Aodhan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: Aodhan und Illium haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht und jetzt gibt es nur eine Sache, die den angebrochenen Tag noch besser machen kann: ein himmlisches Frühstück.Der OneShot ist eigentlich nur fluff und Kitsch und Liebesbla. Musste ich mir mal gönnen.
Relationships: Aodhan/Illium (Guild Hunter)
Series: Aodhan/Illium Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1136492
Kudos: 7





	Engel zum Frühstück

Als Illium erwachte stand die Sonne schon hoch am Himmel. Zu erkennen war das nur an den orange-gelben Lichtstreifen, die durch die zugezogene Jalousie fielen und Streifenmuster auf den Boden des Zimmers zeichneten.

Tastend griff seine Hand nach rechts auf den Nachtischschrank bis er sein Handy zu fassen bekam und auf die Uhr schauen konnte. 11:27 Uhr. So lange hatte er ewig nicht mehr schlafen können. Auch wurde ihm auf dem Display seines Smartphones keine Benachrichtigung angezeigt, er konnte also den Rest seines Tages genießen wie er wollte, bei einem Notfall wäre er für Raphael und die anderen der Sieben erreichbar. Ansonsten würde er für den Rest der Welt heute mal nicht existieren.

Zufrieden lächelnd drehte er sich von der einen auf die andere Seite des Bettes und ließ seine Flügel ein Stück über die Bettkante hinaus ins Zimmer ragen. Dann griff er sich das nächstliegende Kissen und sog tief den darin verankerten Geruch ein. Aodhans vertrauter Duft haftete überall an den Kissen, der Decke und der Matratze selbst – immerhin war das hier Aodhans Bett und sein zu Hause. 

Illium konnte hören, wie die Zimmertür leise geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde und Füße über den weichen Teppich schlichen, welcher vor dem Bett lag. Dann senkte sich das Bett zu seinen Füßen und er wusste, dass Aodhan dasaß und ihm in dem dämmrigen Licht betrachtete. Also versuchte er so ruhig wie möglich zu atmen und den Anschein zu erwecken, er wäre noch immer im süßen Land der Träume. Denn aufstehen wollte er definitiv noch nicht. Und ganz allgemein erschien ihm der gesellschaftliche Druck, irgendwann am Tag das Bett zu verlassen wie eine ganz bescheuerte, von Menschen erschaffene Idee, der sich ein Engel seines Ranges nicht unterordnen sollte.

„Ich weiß, dass du wach bist.“, flüstere Aodhan ihm zu und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die nackte Schulter.

„Hmpf.“

„Es ist schon Mittag, du solltest langsam mal deinen hübschen Hintern aus meinem Bett bewegen“, die Hand rüttelte leicht.

„Meinem hübschen Hintern gefällt es hier aber“, grummelte er als Antwort zurück und vergrub den Kopf noch weiter im Kissen.

Aodhans leises, melodisches Lachen war zu hören. „Gut, dann esse ich die Pancakes eben ohne dich.“, erwiderte dieser dann und stand auf. Bevor er sich aber wegdrehen konnte hielt Illium sein Handgelenk fest. „Pancakes?“

„Mit frischen Erdbeeren, Ahornsirup und Schlagsahne.“

„Okay, ich könnte davon überzeugt werden, das Bett zu verlassen. Aber ich denke dafür sollte ich erst vollkommen wach sein. Und wenn man Menschenmärchen glauben kann, dann hilft ein Kuss dabei, Prinzen aufzuwecken.“  
Illium musste Aodhan gar nicht ansehen um zu wissen, dass dieser die Augen verdrehte. Aber das leichte Lächeln, welches Aodhan dann trug zeugte von Illiums Erfolg. Denn langsam beugte sich der weißgeflügelte Engel hinab und drückte hauchzart einen Kuss auf Illiums Lippen. Und dieser ließ sich die Gelegenheit nicht entgehen und krallte eine Hand in Aodhans weiche, leicht verstrubbelte Haare und legte die andere an seine Hüfte, wodurch er ihn näher an sich und mit ein wenig arrangieren schlussendlich auch auf sich ziehen konnte.  
Dann vertiefte er den Kuss, knabberte leicht an Aodhans Unterlippe und bat dann mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, welcher ihm auch sofort gewährt wurde. Der Kuss wandelte sich von süß und sanft zu heiß und emotionsgeladen in nur wenigen Sekunden. Nur leider, zu Illiums großen Bedauern, dauerte er nicht lange an.

„So sehr ich das hier auch genieße, ich habe diese Pancakes nicht für umsonst gemacht. Und weil ich so ein toller Mann bin, habe ich mit dem Frühstücken gewartet bis du wach bist.“

„Du hast Recht, du bist ein toller Mann. Genial, sexy, liebevoll. Fast so toll wie ich. Und deswegen bist du bestimmt so lieb, und lässt mich im Bett frühstücken?“, mit Welpenblick, zumindest versuchte Illium diesen zu imitieren, blickte er zu seinem Freund hinauf und machte einen Schmollmund.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Und bei deinem Talent kleckerst du mir Ahornsirup in die Seidenlaken. Das kannst du vergessen. Los aufstehen!“, mit diesen Worten erhob sich der weißgeflügelte Engel von Illiums Schoß und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.  
Illium vergrub sein Gesicht erneut in den Kissen und kuschelte sich noch einmal kurz in die warme Decke, dann stand er widerstrebend auf und blickte sich im Zimmer um. Auf dem Boden vorm Bett lag seine Unterwäsche, in der Ecke des Zimmers seine Hose und sein Oberteil. Eigentlich lagen all seine Klamotten verstreut umher, da Aodhan sie ihm gestern ziemlich ungestüm vom Körper gerissen hatte… Sie hatten sich eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen und es musste schnell gehen… Und Aodhan, der sonst eine solche Abneigung gegen Berührungen hat und es nur erträgt von Illium angefasst zu werden, wollte dessen Haut unter seinen Fingern spüren. Zumindest hatte er das Illium ins Ohr geflüstert, als er ihn dann zum Bett gezogen hatte.  
Beim Gedanken daran musste Illium grinsen. 

Und weil er Aodhan noch ein wenig ärgern wollte entschied er sich dagegen seine Kleidung anzuziehen und hob diese auch nicht auf. Stattdessen ging er an Aodhans Schrank und suchte sich eine weiche, ausgewaschene, graue Trainingshose heraus, die er dann anzog. Mehr nicht. Sein Schatz hatte ihm verboten nackt zu frühstücken, von komplett angezogen war nie die Rede gewesen. 

Als er in die Küche kam, saß Aodhan schon am Tisch. Vor sich eine Tasse mit süßlich duftendem Tee und einen Skizzenblog ausgebreitet, den er gerade durchblätterte. Manchmal skizzierte er darin Ideen, wenn er nicht die Zeit hatte sie komplett zu zeichnen, aber die Inspiration nicht verlieren wollte. Dann saß er oft da und blätterte durch die Zeichnungen, um herauszufinden, welche dieser Ideen er später doch noch umsetzen wollte und welche nicht.  
Als er aufblickte ließ er den Blick an Illiums Körper hinab und wieder hinaufgleiten: „Angezogen würde ich das aber nicht nennen.“

„Nackt aber auch nicht“, grinsend setzte sich Illium seinem Freund gegenüber hin und lud sich eine Portion Pancakes auf den Teller, belegte diese dann mit Bananenscheiben und kippte genug Sahne und Ahornsirup darüber, dass man schon vom Hinsehen Diabetes bekam.

„Wo du recht hast, hast du Recht“, ein kurzes Stocken, dann:“ Du trägst meine Hose.“

„Ach, tue ich das?“, fragte Illium provokativ und biss genüsslich in seinen Pancake. Dabei lief ihm etwas Ahornsirup hinab zum Kinn, dass er mit dem Finger wegstrich, um sich das süße Zeug dann genüsslich vom Finger zu lecken, wobei er Aodhan tief in die Augen schaute. Was dieser wiederrum nur mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue quittierte.

„Ja, tust du. Die Frage ist, warum? Deine Sachen lagen direkt vor dir auf dem Boden.“

„Vielleicht will ich der Welt ja zeigen, zu wem ich gehöre?“

Jetzt stahl sich ein Lächeln auf Aodhans Lippen, dass außer Illium wohl kaum ein anderes Lebewesen in den letzten 400 Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Ein Lächeln, dass von Plänen, Geheimnissen und Unfug nur so überlief. „Wenn du denkst, du wirst diese Hose lange tragen, muss ich dich enttäuschen. Sobald dein Teller leer und du satt bist, wirst du brav den Abwasch machen - denn du bist dran und wag es ja nicht, dich davor zu drücken – und dann werden wir zurück zu meinem Bett gehen und da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Wie klingt das für dich?“

Illium musste dazu gar nichts sagen, dass er sich den Rest seiner Pancakes in den Mund schaufelte bis er darin fast zu ersticken drohte war Antwort genug.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leuz! Mal wieder Illium und Aodhan, ich kann nicht genug von den beiden bekommen. Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass es im Fandom viel zu wenig Stories zu diesem Pärchen gibt. Also dachte ich mir: Sei die Veränderung, die du sehen willst und schreibe selbst hin und wieder... Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen.  
> Nicht vergessen: Kudos sind mein Treibstoff und Kommentare meine Lieblingsdroge!


End file.
